Transcendent Ghoul Physiology
The power to be a ghoul of godly power. Ultimate version of Ghoul Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology Also Called * Almighty/Prime/Supreme/Ultimate Ghoul/Ghul * Ghoul/Ghul God/Goddess/Deity Mimicry/Physiology * Divine/Holy/Sacred Ghoul/Ghul Mimicry/Physiology * Primordial Ghul/Ghoul Mimicry/Physiology * Transcendent Ghoul Mimicry * Transcendent Ghul Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a transcendent ghoul, the most fearsome ghoul of terrible power and cannibalistic horrors. Transcendent ghouls are powerful enough to kill and devour anything in the universe even other deities to gain more power, entitling the most feared beings in the universe. Applications * Absolute Body ** Absolute Invulnerability ** Omni-Protection * Absorbing Replication * Almighty Replication * Body Manipulation * Contagious Influence * Corrupting Madness * Death Inducement * Deity Consumption * Ghoulification * Ghoul Manipulation * Ghoul Physiology * Flesh Manipulation * Formless Mind ** Multi Hive Mind ** Supernatural Mind * Matter Ingestion * Meta Fear Inducement ** Death By Horror * Natural Weaponry ** Claw Retraction ** Enhanced Bite * Nigh Omnipresence * Organic Abomination ** Supernatural Traits *** Subsuming Transplantation * Prime Being * Selective Invisibility against lesser ghouls. * Reality Consumption * Semi-Immortality * Shapeshifting * Transcendent Physiology * World Merging * Xenopsychic Reality Warping Variations * Afterlife Lordship * Almighty Absorbing Replication * Alpha Physiology * Amortality * Carcass Manipulation * Eldritch Soul ** Eldritch Conversion * Magic ** Necromancy * Omnicide * Omnifarious * Power Immunity variation depends on individual, for example some users immune to ghoul based powers, but others have no weakness * Unfettered Body * Undead Magic Ghoul Types * Cursed Transcendent Ghoul ** Curse Empowerment ** Curse Inducement ** Curse Manipulation ** Cursed Physiology ** Transformation or Partial Transformation (into any other type of ghoul) * Mythic Transcendent Ghoul ** Dark Moon Manipulation ** Darkness Adaptation ** Diabolic Darkness Manipulation ** Eternal Night Inducement by eclipsing the sun ** Fear Manipulation *** Fear Empowerment ** Form Transcendence ** Gut Storage strong enough to eating the moon ** Night Empowerment ** Size Manipulation - self only ** Transformation Mastery to any thing * Genie Transcendent Ghoul ** Absolute Assassination ** Absolute Concealment ** Almighty Replication ** Form Transcendence ** Meta-Possession ** Geniefication ** Genie Manipulation ** Omni-Magic ** Shapeshifting ** Temptation Embodiment ** Transcendent Genie Physiology ** Transformation Mastery (mostly animals) * Mutant Transcendent Ghoul ** Infection or Omni-Augmentation ** Omnislayer ** Ontopathogenesis ** Power Bestowal ** Subordination Manipulation ** Transcendent Mutant Physiology or Artificial Godhood * Undead Transcendent Ghoul ** Death Transcendence ** Infinite Resurrection ** Meta Regeneration ** Necroscience ** Omni-Conversion *** Undead Conversion ** Transcendent Undead Physiology ** Undead Manipulation for all types ** Undead Planet Physiology Associations * Dark Lord * Divine Monster Physiology * Fear Embodiment * Ghoul Lord Physiology * Omnificence Genesis * Omnimalevolence * Transcendent Genie Physiology * Transcendent Undead Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Primordial Jinn and Ghouls (Arabian Mythology) ** Iblis * Evil Ernie (Chaos!/Dynamite) * Mordiggian (Cthulhu Mythos) * Doresain (D&D/Forgotten Realms) * Yeenoghu (Forgotten Realms) * Brethren Moons (Dead Space) Gallery Doresain_(D&D).jpg|Demon Lord Doresain (D&D/Forgotten Realms) the Ghoul King. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Page Needs Work Category:Rare power